1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device such as a cellular telephone device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, some electronic devices such as cellular telephone devices have a speaker.
In addition, in recent years, the electronic devices are required to be smaller, and the electronic devices having a speaker are also required to be smaller and thinner.
In response to such requirements, a speaker using a piezoelectric element has been proposed as a thin speaker that can contribute to reducing the size of electronic devices (for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-201399).
However, in the electronic device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a frame that holds a vibrating plate with a piezoelectric element attached thereto has been required to be rigidly fixed to a cover member and the like, in order to be resistant to strong reaction forces applied from the vibrating plate.
In this case, in the electronic device, a double-stick tape, a fixing screw or the like has been required to be used for rigidly fixing the speaker to the cover member.
Moreover, the frame of the speaker has been required to have at least a size sufficient for tightly holding the vibrating plate. Such requirements have been one of factors in inhibiting the size of electronic devices from being reduced.